The Show Must Go On
by twilight37
Summary: When challenged to see who will have the best Halloween party, the Cullen's are forced to compete in The Ultimate Show - a party scoring system, of which each team must present a horrifying show to their party guests. Little do they know that the seemingly innocent game holds secrets, disturbing twists, and blood. But alas, the show must go on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I really enjoy writing holiday inspired fanfictions, especially Christmas ones, but this is my first ever Halloween story. This is just the opening chapter so it's not intense or anything. It's just an intro to the plot, characters, etc… **

**Well, I won't keep you any longer! Happy reading. **

* * *

_BPOV_

It was autumn.

The air was chilly, and Halloween was just around the corner. Leaves were falling, leaving the trees empty and bare, and every time I stepped outside, a breeze would blow past me, and I would run back in. Scarecrows and jack o'lanterns sat on the doorstep of every house. Crazy teenagers were throwing bonfires every Friday night, and we all wore hoodies and drank pumpkin lattes to keep warm.

When your nose turns red from the cold and you have to shove your hands into your pockets to stop your hands from freezing to death. Jumping into piles of leaves with your friends and going to corn mazes over the weekend. When you have to cuddle up with your heated blanket and sleep with socks on every night because it's so cold.

Autumn is beautiful time of the year; nostalgic even. It reminds me of forgotten memories, starting over and pushing through.

Halloween is an entirely different story. That holiday I didn't like. I hate horror movies, scary costumes, and anything that has to do with the word "spiders". I've never seen the point in it. I'd rather be inside reading a murder mystery than dressing up in some ridiculous costume and asking for candy from complete strangers.

"Anatomy was insane today." My best friend Alice said as we walked home from the library that Wednesday afternoon. "I mean, I get that Halloween is next week and all, but I really don't want to know how to properly bash someone's brains out."

I shuddered. "Ugh, please do _not_ remind me about that or I am _going _to have nightmares."

"It's okay. You can always have Edward to keep you safe." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes, then turned my head to the side to hide the blush creeping along on my cheeks.

Edward Cullen is my best friend. We've known each other for as long as I can remember, and ever since I first met him, I've had the biggest crush on him. Alice is his sister so I get to see him all the time, and we hang out by ourselves a lot too. I've been with him through the good, the bad, and the ugly, and by this point, all I really want is to hear him say he loves me.

It's hard for me to come out and say this to him. I'm afraid of ruining the friendship that we have, so I've decided that I'm going to wait. If he likes me, then he'll let me know. If not… then I can deal with just being friends.

Maybe.

Alice is determined to see us together. Who knows? Maybe one day she will. But her constant embarrassment and obvious comments in front of us doesn't helping. It just makes everything awkward.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You guys would be so cute together."

"So you've told me." I mumbled and kicked a puddle of water.

"Only because it's so true. Can you not - "

A car honked and the two of us jumped. There was laughter, and I looked over to see Mike Newton and his friends inside of his fancy red sports car pull by. He wore sunglasses even though it wasn't sunny, and wore a black, leather jacket. He looked exactly what he was… a ladies man.

"Ladies." He said in a seductive voice, pushing his sunglasses up and winking at us.

Alice grabbed my arm. "Let's go."

"Wait, wait!" Mike called out.

She sighed and faced him. "What do you want, Newton?"

He pursed his lips. "I was just going to invite your beautiful selves to my Halloween party this year. You can bring all of your friends too. It's going to be epic." He grinned and leaned out of the window to hand us an invitation. "Remember, costumes are required. The skimpier the better."

Mike Newton was the popular boy at school. The jock, the player, the girl magnet… the jerk. It seemed like all he was ever interested in was football and girls in short dresses. He spends all of his time getting in trouble and getting away with it because he's Forks one and only star quarterback. He hits on every girl he sees, and will do practically anything to get in her pants.

He's a sad excuse of a man.

"Thanks…" I said, dragging out the syllables.

"… but no thanks." Alice handed them back.

Mike may be a jerk, but his parties are _the_ parties to go to. Getting an invitation was next to impossible because he didn't just invite anyone. He only invited the people he thought were 'eligible' to go (these people mainly consisted of other jocks, cheerleaders, and any girl he found remotely attractive).

His annual Halloween party are supposedly the best ones he throws. Not that I would know, because I've never been invited, until now, but apparently it gets so scary that people end of leaving.

"I thought you two would be ecstatic that you finally got invited."

Alice grimaced. "Well, I'm not. In fact, I never even wanted to go to your stupid Halloween party anyway. I'm sure I could throw one a million times better."

He and his friends laughed. "Oh, really?"

"Yes!" She pushed.

"Alright then. How does a nice round of The Ultimate Show sound?"

I raised one eyebrow. "The Ultimate Show?"

"I'll explain later." She whispered to me then looked over at Mike. "We're in."

Mike smiled. "Alright. You know the rules. May the best party win. Oh, and you might want to keep this." He flung the invitation out of the window and it fell into a puddle of murky water. "Just in case you need some inspiration."

He winked at us again and drove away - the base from his car thumping as he disappeared down the rain covered street.

Alice groaned out loud and stomped down the street in a fit of rage. I fixed the strap on my backpack that hung around my neck and trailed shortly behind her. When we had finally reached the house, she slammed the door behind us and stormed into the living room.

Everyone was lounging around. Emmett was sitting on the couch, while his girlfriend, Rosalie sat on the floor with her head leaned up against his legs. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's brother, sat on the floor in front of the television, while Edward sat on the recliner by himself.

"Guys." Alice stated. They ignored her. She sighed and grabbed the remote from the couch and switched it off. They all shot her a death glare.

"Alice! What the hell was that for?"

"That was the good part!"

"You can't turn off Friday the 13th at _this_ part!"

"GUYS!" Alice yelled.

They all stopped to look at her.

She cleared her throat continued on. "So, Bella and I were walking home from the library and Mike Newton came up and invited us to his Halloween party. All of us."

There was a sudden rage of excitement that sparked throughout the room. Everyone looked at each and smiled, then immediately started discussing what they were going to dress up as - with the exception of Edward, who scowled. He had never liked Mike either.

I can see why everyone was excited about being invited to the party. It was supposed to be a considered a "great honor". That's how legendary the party is.

"… but I told him we're not going."

"What?!" Rosalie shrieked. "Alice!"

Edward let out a sigh of relief.

"I told him that we could throw an even better party. So, we're playing a game of The Ultimate Show."

Everyone groaned loudly, but not me. I was still confused. Alice hadn't explained what The Ultimate Show was yet, but judging by the reactions that everyone shared, it couldn't have been good.

While Alice argued with Emmett, I snuck over to the couch where Edward was and plopped down next to him. I sat on the armrest of the chair and formed a bridge with my legs over his legs and smiled.

"Well, hey there." He grinned.

"Hey to you too."

Edward rolled his eyes and put his hands on my feet. I tried not to laugh because my feet are extremely ticklish. "What exactly is The Ultimate Show?"

He stared at me. "You don't know what it is?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Edward let out a deep breath and explained. He said that The Ultimate Show is a creative way to score parties. There was a list, and on the list were stupid little ways to earn points. Two points for every person dressed up, five for people dressed up together. One point for every decoration, and one for every kind of food and drink. Five for every game, and one for every song on a Playlist. You add up your points during the party, and at the end, each host has to plan some kind of "show" to surprise the guests with… it's filmed and one random guest from each party picks which one they would have liked/did like better. The winning show earns fifteen points. Then both of the contestants meet up and double check the point list. The party with the most points wins.

_Oh. _That's why everyone was so irritated.

Not only would we not be able to enjoy the party because we'd be so busy earning points, but we were also competing against the most anticipated party of the entire year. So in other words, we didn't stand a chance.

"It's pretty dumb." Edward said in a soft voice while his sister started discussing her extravagant ideas for the party.

I shrugged. "I don't know, it sounds kind of fun. Except for the big show at the end. I'm kind of nervous for that."

"Oh, come on. What's the worst that can happen?" He grinned

Alice clapped her hands together and Edward turned to look at her. I stared at him for a moment longer before I looked over too.

"So, here's the game plan." She announced loudly. "Rosalie and I are working with decorations and music. Emmett and Jasper, you guys will be working on the show at the end…" She stopped herself. "Please make it scary. No stupid things."

Emmett rolled his eyes and looked over at Jasper.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward and Bella!" She smiled in a way that I new she had done this purposely. "You two will be getting as many people as you can to come to the party."

I honestly would rather have been working with the music and decorations because I'm not outgoing enough to go up to people I hardly know and asking them to come to a party. I'll probably end up falling flat on my face and humiliating myself in front of everyone.

But I do was doing it with Edward and that made it a little better.

"We're also going to be dressing up… all of us as couples." I liked how she said couples even though Edward and I weren't together. "Rose and Emmett as Bonnie and Clyde; Edward and Bella as Greek God and Goddess; and Jasper and myself as a prince and a princess."

"Can we not pick out our own costume?" Edward pleaded.

She put her hands on her hips. "No."

We both looked at each other and shook our heads. I tried to imagine Edward dressed up as some heroic Greek God like Hercules. Even though I don't usually think it's attractive when guys wear togas, I think he would wear one very nicely.

Then myself in a flowing, one shoulder matching toga. Thinking about him in his costume was a much better thought.

I was kind of nervous as to what Alice had planned for this party. And better yet, what tricks Newton had up his sleeve. It was a burning curiosity that I was eager to find out. Chances are, he would probably win, but I was determined to beat him.

I thought back to the people who had left Mike's party in tears just last year and gulped. Hopefully what he was doing this year wouldn't amount to that.

I tried not to think about. It would be nothing. It was just another Halloween party.

After all, just like Edward said - what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**Just a boring intro. I have many ideas for this story! It won't be too long. Maybe seven chapters max. I hope you enjoyed and do not forget to review!**

**Xoxo,**

**Halley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating earlier. I wrote this entire chapter in Arkansas and we had no internet connection so I couldn't update. Because of that, I'm posting two chapters. The next one will be up by tomorrow night. Again… so sorry! ): I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

_BPOV_

The day of the party was sneaking up on us and we had barely done anything besides pass out invitations. So far the entire cross country team was coming, half of the cheerleaders, the trap team, the track team, and a ton of random people in the hallway we didn't even know.

It was a lot, I know. But at the same time, I couldn't help but feel like it was enough.

"How about this?" Alice asked.

We were shopping for Halloween costumes. Everyone had theirs except for mine, and since we were going back to the only Halloween store in Forks to buy decorations, this was my last chance to pick out my own costume. If I didn't get one today then Alice would do it herself, and that was not a good idea.

She was holding up a costume with a skirt so short that I wouldn't have been able to bend over, and a neckline so revealing that it would show how flat chested I really was. It made a face at the skimpy costume and shook my head slowly.

"What's wrong with it?" She frowned.

"The problem is that I would rather not be a slut for Halloween." I rolled my eyes, took the costume from her, and hung it back up on the rack.

"Aphrodite is the Goddess of sex."

"I thought she was the Goddess of love and beauty."

Alice winked at me and skipped around to the other side of the arrangement of costumes to find something else. I sighed and slowly went through all of the costumes I had already looked through a hundred times. Forks had a very limited selection of Halloween costumes, so trying to pick something original (and somewhat appropriate) is next to impossible.

I was looking at some accessories for my costume - winged sandals, golden head wraps - when a familiar voice from down the aisle spoke.

"I'm kind of worried, man. I think the Cullen's could really throw some kick ass party."

"Stop being such a baby." A female voice said. "Our party is going to destroy theirs. Especially with our little show."

I silently put down the golden bracelets I had in my hand and crept towards them. I pressed my back against a wall and peeked over into the aisle. Mike Newton was walking with the beautiful. Jessica Stanley. They were pushing a dark blue trolley with decorations pouring out of the top.

"About the show…. I'm not too sure… don't you think it's a little - "

"No. It's perfect." She stopped in her tracks and a package of plastic cups fell out of the cart. "The plan is going to work perfectly. I walk out in my costume, you'll follow in your black cloak, and we'll head out to the back porch… then it'll all happen." She winked as Mike bent down to pick up the cups.

"Well, what's your costume going to be?" Mike asked and threw it back into the cart.

She quickly scanned through the shelves. Her dark eyes narrowed and a smirk played upon her lips as she reached for a plastic costume. She held it up and smiled at him. "Bright blue. I'll stand out so much you won't be able to take your eyes off of me."

"You'll look hot in that." There was lust in his eyes.

"Oh, I know." She flipped her hair. "Come on, we've got things to do, people to see. Let's go."

I leaned back against the wall as they walked by. Surprisingly, I stayed unnoticed; I remained the silent wallflower I always ways. As they went by me, I saw the costume on top of the pile of Halloween decorations. It was a short, flowing, bright blue toga like dress. It hung graciously off the shoulder of the blonde haired, fake tanned model as she stared seductively into the distance.

Green Goddess costume.

"Dammit!" I cursed out loud. Of course we would have unknowingly picked the same thing to go as for Halloween. Even worse, the costume wasn't too bad. I actually kind of liked it.

Slowly, I walked down the aisle they had just been down and picked up the Greek Goddess costume. It was even nicer up close. While I debated whether to get it or not, an idea suddenly crept into my mind.

If Jessica and I went dressed as the same thing, then I could walk into the party pretending to be her. Someone could distract the real Jessica, and Mike would follow thinking me thinking that I was her, and we could sabotage their plan entirely.

It was so diabolically genius.

I grabbed the costume and ran over to Alice, who was prestigiously looking at the balloons and streamers. She was particular about color scheming and themes for parties. Especially when they were big ones like these.

"Alice!" I whispered yelled and grabbed onto her arm. She jumped out about five feet into the air and put her hand to her chest.

"Jesus Christ, Bella, you almost gave me a - "

"You won't believe what I just heard."

She looked at me with curiosity. Her little head cocked to the side and her blue eyes lit up. "What? What happened?"

I told her everything. As I spoke, she became more and more interest. When I got to the part about my plan, she covered her mouth with her hands and gasped quietly.

"That is perfect. We have to tell everyone." She pulled out her phone and started texting. "Are you sure that you want to be a Greek Goddess for Halloween and not the devil? I didn't even think you were capable of something like this!"

I smiled in spite of myself.

Alice seemed so shocked, but I wasn't. I'm the most competitive people I know, and when it comes to winning things like this, my mind gets creative. Sketchy, even. But I think we all of a side like that. A darker side. Not necessarily bad, and not necessarily evil, just unexpected and irrational.

"They want us to meet them back at the house… and Emmett is requesting that we pick up pizza." She rolled her eyes.

"I think we can manage that. Come on, let's go check out. I'll buy the pizza."

We waited in the impossibly long line to buy the tons and tons of things that Alice had thrown into the blue cart, and once we had bought it all (blue Green Goddess costume included), we hoped into the car. Alice drove to the pizza place and we ordered some coffee to drink while we waited for all the pizza to be cooked.

"Want to pass out some invitations while we're here?" She asked.

I swallowed my coffee. "But we don't know any of these people."

She shrugged. "What's the worst that can happen? They say no."

I pushed my chair out and cringed as it scratched against the tile floor, then caught up with Alice, who was already talking to a redheaded boy sitting at a booth by himself. She handed him a couple of invitations and asked him to give them to all of his friends.

We ended up going to every single table. We didn't have problem with anyone until the last group - a huge group of teenage boys, all of naturally glowing skin, all with short cropped hair. Alice had left me handle them by myself because our pizza was almost ready.

"Hi." I said and looked at the boy who sat furthest from me. He had small dark eyes and was the only one with long hair. He was kind of cute. "We're having a Halloween party coming up soon, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come." I handed them all and invitation.

"Man, this is the same night as Newton's party!" One of them exclaimed.

"Newton's wins over this hands down."

"But, she's hot." The boy in the back said. I blushed.

"Sorry,' the biggest one said. He was obviously the leader of this group; the 'alpha of the pack'. "We already have plans that night."

"But - " The boy in the back interrupted.

"Jacob." He spat. "Jessica already invited us. We're going to that party."

I could have sworn that I heard the Jacob boy mumble, "I'll take care of her". I shook it off and thanked them for their time, then bounded back over to Alice, who was struggling as she tried to carry all five pizza boxes by herself.

I laughed and took three of the boxes from her. We threw our empty coffees into the trashcan as we walked out then jumped into the car. I put all of the pizza in the backseat and we drove off into the night.

When we got home, everyone was sitting in the living room with another horror movie on - Friday the 13th. I slid the pizza onto the little table and gladly looked away as Jason sliced his machete into the head of the blonde.

Rosalie picked up the remote and paused the movie. "Sorry, but I'd rather not watch a slaughter movie while I eat pizza."

"I second that."

Edward laughed and my silliness and motioned with his finger for me to come over. I did, and he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. I laughed loudly as he patted his hands on my stomach.

"I'm Jason and I'm going to kill you." He teased and tickled my lower stomach with the sharp edge of his pinkie finger.

I shivered. "You can't kill me yet. It's not Friday the 13th."

"Oops. Too late." He grinned and slid his hands under my shirt and squeezed my sides.

"Alright guys, enough of your flirting!" Alice called us out. Everyone stared. My cheeks burned bright red and I scooted off of Edward's lap and onto the couch.

Alice started talking about the new plan she had come up with. I tried my best to pay attention to her, but it was really hard with Edward's constant distractions. As we sat there, his hand made its way to my back, where he traced designs on my bare skin with his nail. I was giving all I had not to jump on him right then and there.

It wasn't a matter of paying attention to her anymore because I couldn't pay attention. Not with this. I closed my eyes kept my arms stiff.

I hadn't even realized that she was done until the lights were cut out and the movie went back to playing. I jumped in my seat, not expecting it. Edward chuckled.

"It's not funny." I whispered.

"Oh really now?" His fingers were still on my back.

"Really. I couldn't hear a thing she was saying because you were distracting me!"

He leaned in close. So close that I could feel his lips against my earlobe as he spoke. "All that you need to know is that you and I will be waiting in a car together alone until we see Jessica. Then I'm going to get out and distract her. When she's not paying attention, you get out of the car and walk into the house. Mike will follow you… you go to the back porch… and we ruin their show."

"I still couldn't hear anything you said. You were distracting me again."

"Alright then, I'll stop."

"No!" I called out before I could stop myself.

He shook his head and put his hand next to mine. I sighed because I knew I had just ruined my chances at any sort of romantic interaction for the rest of the night - which is probably why I was surprised when one of his fingers lapped over mine. My heart stopped in my chest and I looked over at him in my peripheral vision. He was staring at the movie.

I took a deep breath and scooted closer and slid my hand closer to his so that it was completely underneath his grasp. It took him a minute, but he soon intertwined our hands together and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and smiled.

I could get used to this.

* * *

**Ooh, la, la! Edward and Bella… (:**

**What do you think of the plan they came up with? Thanks for reading! And please review! I love you all. Next chapter will be up today.**

**Xoxo,**

**Halley.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY. So, I said that I was going to update twice in one day and that obviously did not happen. I'm sorry! I've been so busy with the new Taylor Swift album, homework, cross country, studying… I hardly have time to write. ):**

**But, please read! I hope you like it. The end of this chapter is pretty weird. **

* * *

_BPOV_

"Do you really think that this plan will actually work?" Edward asked me. We were sitting upstairs on his bed sharing a package of Swedish Fish and listening to the low hum of his music player.

"I mean, sure."

I bit off the head of the sweet, red candy and swallowed. Little chewy pieces were sticking to my teeth and I tried to pull them off with my tongue.

"What if somewhere were to go wrong?"

"But it won't."

"Hypothetically speaking?"

I laughed. "We all die."

Edward shook his head in disagreement and threw a Swedish Fish at me. I rolled my eyes, picked it up, and threw it in my mouth. This time of the year had always made me crave sweet things - caramel, candy, sugar - and this was only the rising point of my sugar tooth.

"Its okay. I'll protect you if anything tries to kill you." I reassured him teasingly.

He raised his eyebrow. "No, no, that's _my_ job."

"If you say so."

Edward winked and scooted closer to me. I sighed and rested my head on his should; my hands draped on his chest. He put his arm around me and nestled his face into my messy brown hair.

It was moments like this that made me remember how close I am to Edward. I just feel so comfortable like this in his arms, with his lips against my hair, and my hand against his beating heart. It feels so real, and so right.

There was a slamming of the door downstairs and I jumped in Edward's arms. He chuckled and I blushed, mostly because I knew that it was Alice. She had been in and out of the house all day setting up for the party which was tonight. I was supposed to be getting ready, but Edward had once again distracted me.

I heard thumping on the stares and we both looked at each other.

I had just gotten out of Edward's grasp when Alice burst through the door with four plastic bags on her hands. Her dark hair was sticking out and she looked stressed out.

"Bella!" She screeched. "The party is in an hour and you aren't dressed yet?!"

"No…"

She groaned loudly then turned to look at Edward. "You. Stop distracting her and go help Emmett downstairs while we get ready. Don't forget to get changed yourself!"

Alice yanked me up from the bed and grabbed me by the arm. She dragged me down the long hallway, into her room, and flung me into the chair in her bathroom all before I even had time to blink.

Sitting on her bathroom countertops was all of her makeup, which was a lot. Eye makeup, lipstick, and foundation, all with labels from foreign countries with languages that I didn't even know existed. Her hair straightener and curler were already on and burning hot.

"Now just sit back and let me do this, alright? No complaining, please."

I shot her a very unenthusiastic smile.

She smiled back and picked up her black eyeliner. She leaned forward and put her fingertips to my eyelids. I shut them and tried not to fidget as she did my makeup.

Alice may take a long time to perfect every little flaw on my face, but in the end, she ends up making me (and every person whose makeup she does) look absolutely flawless and it's one hundred percent worth it.

When she was done, I opened my eyes and looked forward in the mirror.

My chocolate brown eyes were framed by thick lashes and shimmering golden shadow. The sparkles danced across my cheekbones and met with the dark black winged eyeliner that made my ordinarily boring eyes pop. My lips soft and kissable; my skin was glowing.

She had pulled my hair back into an elaborate ponytail with a golden head piece wrapped around my head.

And once we had carefully pulled the costume over my head, I looked exactly like a Greek Goddess should have looked. Staring in the mirror, I could hardly even recognize myself.

"You've done it again." I told Alice.

She smiled. "Just don't forget the shoes." She pointed to a pair of flat golden shoes in the corner of the room that wrapped up around the leg and ankle. "Then you and Edward need to get on out of here."

"We love you too." I rolled my eyes.

Alice stuck her tongue and gave me a light hug. "Okay, go, go! Go ruin the party!"

I pulled the shoes onto my feet, which showed my perfectly painted toenails, and lightly ran into Edward's room. He was standing by his bed wearing the Greek God costume. Just like I had imagined, he looked gorgeous, and I couldn't help but stare at how nice it made his arms look.

"Aphrodite." He teased.

"Hephaestus." I teased right back.

Edward walked forward and reached for my hand. He gave it a tight squeeze then looked me in the eye and said, "let's go put an end to this show."

* * *

_October 19, 2012  
__7:45 P.M.  
__Alice_

The party had just started and everything was going great. People were dancing, eating, talking, laughing - everything that people should do at parties! I walked around and joined in the mingling while I secretly tallied up all of our points for the game.

We were doing great so far. Way better than I had expected.

Someone tapped on my shoulder as I was pouring myself a cup of soda. I turned and looked over at a super tall, super tan teenage boy.

I smiled. "Hi."

"Um, hi." He shoved his hands into his pocket. "Do you know if Bella is here?"

"Oh, um." I thought for a moment. "She ran out to get more soda."

The boy raised his eyes and looked over at the rows of full soda bottles. I shrugged and smiled awkwardly.

"Really. Where is she? It's important."

"If you wanted to ask her out, she'd say no. She has a boyfriend." I lied.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not trying to ask her out."

"Then why do you need her? How do you even know her?"

"It's none of your business." He stated. "And it's really, really important that I know where she is. She might need my help."

"Okay, look." I slammed my hands down on the table. "Bella's not here. If it's _that _important, then come by another day. If Bella needs help, she'll come to me. Not you."

And that was true. I told Bella that if anything went wrong, she should text me, and vice versa. Not that anything should go wrong. The only phone call that I should get is from Emmett - which will be at ten when he and Jasper are about to make their appearance.

The boy shook his head before he stormed away. I stared smugly at him as he walked off. Does he really think that Bella would go out with him over Edward?

What a stupid, stupid boy.

* * *

_EMPOV_

It's nine o'clock at night, the temperature is plunging down into the low twenties, and here I am hiding in a bush. My girlfriends inside wearing the sexiest costume known to man, and there's food, but where am I? Freezing my ass off outside.

I keep telling myself that it'll be worth it in the end, and it probably will I mean, who wouldn't love running inside with chainsaws and scaring the living daylights out of everyone?

"Would you shut up already?" Jasper hissed at me. His voice was quiet because there was a group of sophomore girls standing on the porch talking.

I had been humming the chorus to the new Taylor Swift song for the past half hour, and I guess that Jasper had finally had enough. But what was I supposed to do? The two of us were supposed to hide in a god damn bush for another hour. We'd already been here for two!

"Sorry." I mumbled under my breath. I rolled my eyes and repositioned myself. My legs felt cramped and I could feel a thorn from the bush pressing against my black hoodie.

"Stop moving!" Jasper whisper yelled.

"I was just moving!" I called out a little bit too loudly. I instantly froze and looked at Jasper with wide eyes. The girls stopped in mid-sentence and looked out into the dark yard.

One of them - the one with the long blonde hair and the lightning bolt drawn next to her green eyes stepped forward and squinted her eyes. "Hello?"

Her friend wearing a Jason Vohrees jersey with brown hair and bangs grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? Going towards the creepy sound in the woods is not the way to go."

She laughed uneasily and sighed. "You're right."

"Okay, let's go inside then." The girl turned and headed back for the house. The blonde looked like she was about to follow, then turned at the last second and bolted towards us.

"Kasia!" Her friend called, but didn't chase after her.

The girl wandered around the yard quietly. Her footsteps crunched against the dead grass and she looked around with weary eyes. Her breath lingered in the midnight air, and it came out in quick, nervous heaves.

I tried my best not to move; not to breath; not to look. I closed my eyes shut. If she saw us, then we'd have to explain, and everything would be ruined.

She stared right at the bush and cocked her head to the side.

Shit.

She started walking to us. She was only feet away, and in hands reach when there was suddenly a bloodcurdling scream from the porch. The three of us jumped, and all eyes averted to the girl who was held in a chokehold with a hand over her mouth. She squirmed in a black figure's grasp and struggled to get away.

"Oh my god." The blonde whispered.

The figure dragged her off of porch and flung her with force onto the grass. She gasped and gasped for air before she started crawling across the ground. There was a deep chuckle and suddenly the phantom kneeled down, grabbed her leg, flipped her over, and pinned her down.

I wanted to help. I wanted to go over and hurt him. But I couldn't move. My limbs were suddenly frozen, and I couldn't speak.

The girl fought. She kicked, bite his hand that silenced her screams, and thrashed. I heard a low growl from his chest as he pulled something out from the pouch of his black cloak. The girl started fighting harder and whimpered loudly. I couldn't see what he was holding. I didn't want to know.

I could have sworn that he looked over at me and held up his tools. I gasped when I saw him holding a hammer and nails sticking from his teeth.

Something in me snapped and I jumped up from my spot in the bushes. The blonde girl didn't even seem to notice. She stood there shaking with fear. I put her behind me and started for the guy.

"Too late." He croaked in an evil voice. He held the nail up to the girl's wrist and slammed it down with a hammer. She screamed loudly though it did no justice because his hand was over her mouth. Blood splattered everywhere and her body was beginning to go limp.

I turned to her friend and screamed at her to run and get help. It took her a minute, but she soon turned and bolted. I glared at the sick man in front of me and charged for him. He took a step back and I tripped over the girl who suffered in the grass.

"What the hell!?" I yelled at him. I tried to scramble to my feet, but he literally put his foot onto my back. It felt like blades slicing into my skin. I groaned and fell into the grass.

He took out a wooden block and kneeled down to my level. His eyes were covered, but I could see his lips upturned into a sick, demented smile. He patted the block against his hands then stood up. The next thing I knew, there was a loud whack, and a searing pain in my head.

I tried to call for help but I couldn't talk. I could hardly even breath. He wrapped a cloth tightly around my mouth and slowly rolled me away from sight of any windows.

"Are you done yet?" A voice called across the yard.

"Yes. And you?"

"Of course. Took care of the girl, and the guy hiding in the bush."

Jasper. Oh god. Jasper, please be okay. Shit man, shit.

"Good. Let's take care of these guys then head back to the other party. The other two will be a beautiful finishing touch." He chuckled darkly.

He couldn't be talking about Edward and Bella, could he? They were at another party in town. And there were two of them.

"The best part of the show." A third voice chimed in.

I gasped. I _know_ that voice. I hear it every day.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Mwuhaha. Talk about gory. Could they possibly be talking about Edward and Bella? Who is the mysterious dark figure? Love you all. I'll post the final chapter before Halloween.**

**Xoxo,**

**Halley.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys… um… well… I can explain! ... **

**No. I can't. It's called laziness. I'm really sorry. But I want to give a shout-out to edwardcullenlvr17 and TwilightxHPotterxPxJackson for constantly reminding me to update! It's here now, guys! And it's dramatic. And shocking. And steamy. And bloody.**

* * *

_BPOV  
_

Edward and I were both taking different cars to Mike's house so that when it's time for us to go in, we can enter less suspiciously. We're also taking Carlisle and Jasper's cars to be less conspicuous (everyone knows about Edward's iconic Volvo, and Rosalie's red BMW wouldn't necessarily help us either).

I still didn't trust myself with Carlisle's Mercedes, so Edward drove his dad's while I took the other one.

It took a good twenty minutes to get to Newton's house. Not because Forks in a huge town, and not because we were driving slow, but because the Cullen's live further away from everyone else. Their house feels like it's in the middle of the forest.

But once we were there, we both parked on opposite sides of the street. I yanked the car out of the engine and locked the doors. Sinking down in my seat, I set the agenda for our plan tonight down, and grabbed my phone.

There was one new text from Edward.

_I see you…_

I rolled my eyes and leaned forward to look out the window. Edward was sitting up and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, staring blankly into the street.

_Oh, I'm so scared. _I texted back. _You look pretty menacing in that Greek God costume._

He texted back almost immediately. He must have been holding the phone underneath he steering wheel because I didn't even see him text back.

_You look beautiful in yours. Why don't you come over here so I can see it? ;)_

My heart started pounding in my chest. As much as we talk and text, he's never once said anything like that to me. My throat tightened and a very strange feeling washed over me. I knew that we were supposed to be stay in separate cars, but I couldn't deny his invitation.

I made sure that the coast was clear before I kicked my door open and ran over to his car. There wasn't anyone in the front yard so I didn't have to be as secretive as I was, but it's always better safe than sorry.

I yanked open his car door and slid into the passenger seat.

"Hi." I breathed.

He raised one eyebrow. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in your car?"

"You just texted me and told me to come over here." I paused for a moment. An eerie silence suddenly filled the room. "Didn't you?"

Edward suddenly laughed. "God. I'm going to kill him when I get home!"

"Huh?"

"Emmett has my phone. He asked to borrow it earlier today. I'm sure he just texted you pretending to be me." He shook his head. "What did he say?"

I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. As much as I tried to stop it, I felt a thick blush creep upon my cheeks. It was always so obvious on my pale, porcelain like skin. I didn't know if I really wanted to answer that question. It wasn't even Edward who said it, which meant that he obviously didn't want to flirt… so why even bother? It'd just lead to more blushing.

"Oh… you know… just for me to come over here…"

Edward cocked his head to the side. "You are a terrible liar, Miss Swan."

I let my face fall. "I know, I know."

He turned his body to the side and leaned a little closer to me. Aside from the lights on the porch, it was pitch black outside, and completely dark in the car. When he moved closer, I could make out the contour of his face: perfect nose, pursed lips, thick eyelashes…

I felt my heart skip a beat.

"You want to tell me what he really said?"

"Um… no…"

Edward was really close now. I was facing forward, and his lips traced along my ear. "Please?" He whispered, and suddenly his velvet voice was the only thing that I could hear. It echoed through my mind, intoxicating me.

He brushed his lips along my jaw line, and I turned my head to face him. It was intense, so intense that our lips hesitated, only inches away from each other.

I closed my eyes and let out a short, shaky breath.

It took for what seemed like eternity for him to finally press his lips against mine. And once he did, I felt a million sparks flying throughout my body. It was like the stars had finally aligned for the both of us, and they were spelling out our names.

While he kissed me, I slowly moved my hands to his hair, where I tangled my fingers. His hands rested on the arch of my back, pulling me closer to him. I sat up on my knees and moved as close to him as I possibly could in the small, confined space of the car.

I had never kissed a boy before, let alone like this. This was something that I had never imagined would ever happen to me. It was too surreal for me wrap my mind around. The emotions were so raw and passionate; it was, again, something I had never felt before.

I loved the heat of his body against mine, the way how when our lips part we hungrily pull back for more. The moaning sounds coming from the back of his throat, and how sure his hands felt on my back.

"I love you so much." He managed to say in between kisses.

"I love you too." I whispered, and he pulled me over on top of him.

* * *

Half an hour later, I ran back to the car with Edward's jacket around me. The air was cold, but felt completely warm. If I closed my eyes, I could remember his warm body pressed up against mine. I shivered.

I prayed that nothing had happened during that. Because if it had and we missed our chance on ruining the "show", then we were doomed to a life full of payback from Alice.

I locked myself back in the car and tried to focus on what we were supposed to be doing, but it was really hard to stay concentrated when my mind kept wandering off.

"Come on, Bella. Snap of out it." I whispered to myself.

Maybe reading the plan again would refresh my memory. I leaned over to grab it from the seat next to me, and realized that it wasn't there. I turned on the light to make sure that I just didn't feel it, but no. It was missing. Gone.

I hadn't even been gone for that long. Twenty minutes to half an hour max. Was someone really that set on stealing this from my car? They must have had intensions on doing it. Just as I was about to go and tell Edward, I him and someone standing by his car. I flipped out my lights and squinted to see.

Whoever it was wearing a black cloak. Mike, I assumed. That meant that it was my time to shine.

I silently opened the door on the passenger side so they wouldn't see me, and crept down the sidewalk for quite some time so Mike wouldn't see me coming from Jasper's car. Once I was a good distance away, I started walking towards the house.

I caught of glimpse of their conversation as I walked by.

"… out of here before I call the cops."

"Alright. I'm leaving."

No! Edward can't leave! I can't ruin whatever they have planned by myself. I barely have the guts to do what I'm doing right now, let along _sabotage_ something.

I was nearing the door now. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone in a black cloak following me. Bingo. He was falling for the bate. I shook out my hair and kept on walking. Once I was inside, I covered my face with my hair so no one would call me out. So far, it was working. People barely noticed me as I walked by.

I kept going until I made my way to the back porch. It was dark, and I couldn't see a thing. That kind of scared me. This was still one of Mike Newton's famous Halloween parties.

He closed the door behind him and came up behind me. His hands were on my hips, and his breath was hot on my neck.

Okay. Come on. Let's start this so I can ruin it. Hopefully with Edward, if he shows up, that is.

Suddenly, there was a scream from inside the house. I gasped and ran over to the sliding screen door. There, laying in the middle of the middle room, was Jessica. There was red blood oozing from her stomach, and a hooded figure standing over with a night.

The whole crowd was gasping and screaming, until she suddenly started laughing and sat up straight.

"Wait a second…" I whispered. "If that's Jessica and Mike putting on their show right now, then who are - "

A bright set of lights turned on in the backyard. I shut my eyes, and stumbled backwards, blinded by the sudden light. It was so bright that I could see it behind closed eyelids.

My phone suddenly vibrated twice in my pocket. One message was from Alice - she said that something had happened to Emmett and Jasper… the other was from Edward -

_Help me, Bella… help me… _

"Oh my god." I whimpered.

Whoever it was who was out here with me walked forward. "Looks like your plan didn't go as you had hoped for, Miss Swan." I recognized the voice, but I couldn't put a finger on who it was.

"What the hell do you want? Where's Edward?" He came up next to me and pushed my hair away from my neck. He held up a knife and slowly traced it up and down my bare skin.

"I wanna play a game."

I shuddered. It reminded me so much of that movie Emmett had made me watch.

"Here's how it works." He said to me. "I'm going to ask you some questions. For every one you get right, is one rope that we untie. But for every one that you get wrong, is another blow to the head for your poor boyfriend."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Another light went on. This one was shining about ten feet away from me. I screamed as soon as I saw it, and fell onto my knees, gasping for air. It was Edward. He was tied upside from a tree - one rope around each leg, each hand tied to another three on either side. He was gagged, and both of his eyes were deep purple and black.

The guy came up behind me and covered my mouth. "And if you get three questions wrong…" He held up a lighter. "We're going to start a little forest fire."

He let go of me and I fell to the ground. I wanted to scream again but I couldn't find my voice. I leaned over to the side and threw up. This was so sick. This wasn't real. It couldn't be real…

"Stand up. It's time for the first question!" He yelled at me.

I scrambled up to my feet.

"First question… what was the name of the camp in Friday the 13th?"

"Crystal Lake." I breathed.

One of the ties on Edward's arm was released. A tiny sense of relief washed over me.

"Who is the killer in the same movie?"

"Which version?" I pressed.

"Take a pick."

"Mrs. Voorhees."

"Wrong. The answer I was looking for was Jason."

Another figure in a black cloak walked over to Edward with a baseball bat and hit him on the head. I watched as blood oozed down his face and dripped onto the ground. They smacked him again on the stomach, then in the leg. I heard the cracking of a bone, and Edward yelled underneath his gag.

"STOP! PLEASE, STOP!"

"It's time for the next question." He growled at me. "What kind of mask does Jason wear?"

I sniffled. "A hockey mask."

Another rope was cut from Edward now. This time his other hand. Two more questions, Bella. Two more questions and they'll let him go.

"Number three… what is Jason's weapon of choice?"

"Machete."

Yet another rope was let go. He was dangling from one rope now. I noticed that it was the leg they had bashed with the baseball bat that he was hanging from. I gasped aloud.

"Next question, please. Hurry."

He chuckled. "Eager much?"

"Please!"

"Alright, alright… how many people has Jason killed?"

What kind of question is that? He wants me to give him the murder count of a fictional murderer? I put my hands to my head and started sobbing. I knew that I couldn't answer it right. I knew that they would beat Edward again. I knew he would die…

"You have ten seconds…"

I shook my head. "I don't know… thirteen….?"

He smacked his lips. "Good guess. But no."

They started beating Edward with the baseball bat again. This time I screamed. I saw the white gag around his mouth spatter with blood, and more bruises up and down his arms. There was blood everywhere. So much that I could spell it. And it made me sick.

If I got this question wrong, they could light him on fire. If I could got it right, then they let him go.

"Easy question. What is Jason's last name?"

"Voorhees." I whispered, then looked up at him. "It's Voorhees. Voorhees!"

"Correct. Looks like we'll be letting your boyfriend go."

I watched as Edward fell from up in the tree and landed with a thud onto the grass. I took off and ran over to him. He was laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. I put my hand to his chest and started shaking. I checked for a pulse. It was slow and fading, but it was there.

"Edward, stay with me. Please, please. Edward, I love you. Don't die. Please, Edward, please… stay with me…" I lightly put my lips against his. I could taste the blood.

"Bella…" He said so quietly I could barely even hear.

"Don't talk." I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. "I'm getting help. I promise. You're not going to leave me."

"Bella… look out…" Edward warned me weakly.

"Look out?"

I didn't see it, but I felt it. I felt the blow to my head with someone metal and hard, and I screamed. Something wet and warm filled my hair, and my head burned like a blazing sun.

There was a lot of noise. I saw someone walk in. He asked what was going on and pulled off his mask with Jessica by his side. They said that had just got here. They hadn't noticed me yet.

I whispered for help, but they couldn't hear me. That's when I felt Edward's hand on mine. I looked over at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep.

I tried to reach for the phone, but someone stepped on it, crushing it into a million pieces. I started crying, and the figure knelt by my side.

"Death lies on her, like an untimely frost…" He whispered and leaned over me, holding the baseball bat in his hand.

He pulled off the mask, and I screamed.

* * *

**And they all lived happily ever after! The end. ****This is kind of confusing, so if you have any questions, just ask! I can't promise an answer to all of them… like these questions -**

**Did Edward die?  
****Who is the killer?**

**Because the point is for me to know and you to find out… or not find out… it just keeps your mind racing! Don't you hate it went people end with cliff hanger endings? I can answer that one. And it is yes. ****Anyway, please review! This chapter was actually really fun to write. I hope that this kept you on the edge of your seats! Happy late Halloween.  
**

**Xoxo,  
Halley**

**P.S. I'm starting a new story soon, and this will be the first story I write with an editor! I'm so excited, but in the meantime, check out my stories People Throw Rocks at Things That Shine and the sequel to that Life Makes Love Look Hard.**


End file.
